A Fine Day for an Invasion
by Quijotesca
Summary: In this bizarre crossover, Invader Zim sends GIR into Dexter's Lab to study his inventions. Don't try to make too much sense out of it or figure out why I wrote it.


**A Fine Day for an Invasion  
An Invader Zim/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover  
By Laura McDaniel**

  
  
"Ah, what a fine day for science!" Dexter elated as he stepped into his top secret laboratory. "Now, to put the finishing touches on my latest invention!" He took out a wrench and started tightening a bolt on something. (How typical.) _*Whir, click! Whir, click! Whir, click!*.._.  
  
Suddenly, Invader Zim teleported into the lab. He was followed by GIR, his faithful(?) robot companion, who was currently cleverly disguised as a green and black dog.  
  
"GIR?" Zim bellowed. Dexter was too absorbed in his work to hear. GIR didn't seem to hear it, either. "GIR!" Zim repeated. There was still no response. Grumbling to himself, he flicked at one of the ears on GIR's costume.  
  
GIR saluted, "Yes sir!"  
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Do you remember your mission?"  
  
"Yes, master! I remember it!"  
  
"Then, repeat it to me, GIR!"  
  
"Repeat what?" GIR blankly replied.  
  
"Your mission!"  
  
"My mission? My mission is to...to...um..."  
  
Zim slapped his forehead and clinched his other hand into a fist. He looked like was about to punch the incompetent robot, but he managed to restrain himself. "I'll remind you one more time: I've heard people say this particular, pathetic _human_ is very intelligent -- as far as humans go, anyway -- and that he's got incredible technology hidden here. Your mission is to study his inventions and report your findings to me once I come back for you."  
  
"And then what?" GIR creaked.  
  
"Then maybe I can use it to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
GIR looked blankly at Zim. "Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Is that all?' GIR, that's the whole reason the Irkens sent us to this planet!" GIR still seemed unmoved. Zim sighed, "I'll buy you a taco once you're finished."  
  
"OK!" GIR squealed. Then, he quickly darted away from his master and started eagerly scanning the lab.  
  
"I hope that means he's getting to work. I don't want to stay near this pathetic _human_ any longer!" Zim muttered as he teleported himself out of the lab.  
  
GIR was intrigued by Dexter's inventions. "Ooooo..." he creaked even though he had no idea what any of it did. He was particularly interested in a remote with a large red button, so he took off the hood of his costume and picked it up to examine it further. "Oooo..." he repeated. He walked over to Dexter and tapped him on the shoulder. "What does this button do?"  
  
"Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory!" Dexter shouted, not even bothering to look up from his work.   
  
"Who's Dee Dee?" GIR asked.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Dee Dee!"  
  
"Ooo, games! I like games! I want to play a game!"  
  
"Then go play somewhere else!"  
  
"OK!" GIR happily skipped off to look at the other inventions. "Ooo! Ooo! What does this do? And this? What does this do? What does this do?"  
  
"DEE DEE!" Dexter shouted. "How many times have I told you to get out of my laboratory?"  
  
"Ugh...once," GIR replied.  
  
"Whatever," Dexter muttered, deciding not to argue with his sister anymore.  
  
Suddenly, Dee Dee showed up from behind the secret entrance. She danced over to Dexter and shouted, "HI, DEXTER!"  
  
"I already told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"But I just heard you yell my name!"  
  
"Yes! I yelled at you to," Dexter jumped out of his chair and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"  
  
"But I wasn't in your laboratory when I heard you yell!"  
  
"Dee Dee, I said I don't want to play games right now! I'm busy working on my invention!"  
  
"Yeah, so what else is new?"  
  
Saying nothing, Dexter went back to working on his invention.  
  
Meanwhile, GIR was trying to converse with an inactive robot. "Hi there! Hi there! Hi!" He frowned, "Why won't you talk?"  
  
"Dee Dee, I won't talk to you because I'm busy!" Dexter yelled.  
  
"But I didn't say that, Dexter! Someone else did!" Dee Dee exclaimed.  
  
Dexter dropped his wrench and glared at his sister. "Dee Dee, why do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
At that very moment, GIR jumped up on Dexter's desk and whined, "That robot won't talk to me!"  
  
"Because that little robot said it!" Dee Dee screamed.  
  
"Oopsie!" GIR said. He put his hood back on and barked, "I'm not a robot! I'm a dog!"  
  
"Dexter, when did you invent _that?_" Dee Dee asked.  
  
Dexter looked at GIR with an expression of total shock on his face. "I...didn't invent that!" Suddenly, grinned and elated, "Dee Dee, do you know what this means?"  
  
"Some weird person out there likes green dogs?"  
  
"No! This robot must have come from another planet! It's just disguising itself as a green dog so we don't suspect anything!"  
  
"I still say that's pretty weird," Dee Dee said, rolling her eyes. "But he's so _cute!"_ She scooped up the tiny robot and hugged it.  
  
"Aww, you're cute too!" GIR said, not giving any thought to the fact that he was supposed to be a dog now.  
  
"AHA! AHA!" Dexter yelled. He yanked GIR away from his sister. "You are not a dog because dogs don't talk!"  
  
"Uh...they don't?"  
  
"No, they don't! And I'm going to dissect you to see where you came from!"  
  
"Nooo! Don't do that! I want tacos! Zim! Help me, Zim!" GIR yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Zim appeared in the room again. "OK, who's torturing my robot? Only, _I_ torture GIR!"  
  
"Ooo, Dexter, look, it's a little green man!" Dee Dee squealed.  
  
"It's an alien!" Dexter exclaimed.  
  
"I knew I should have put my disguise on," Zim muttered. "Oh well." He calmly walked over to Dexter and said. "Yes, I am an alien. And _you_ are a pathetic human! _That_ is _my_ robot! And _this..."_ he said, taking out his ray gun, "...is a ray gun! Any questions?"  
  
Dexter was so startled that he dropped GIR. Thankfully, the robot landed on his feet. Zim took GIR's hand and, glaring at Dexter, he said, "I knew you'd understand." Then, he and GIR disappeared from the lab.  
  
"What was that all about, Dexter?" Dee Dee asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Dexter yelled. "But it's _your_ fault they got away!"  
  
"_My_ fault?"  
  
"Yes, if you hadn't have insisted on acting on your stupid girlie intuition and hugged that robot, that wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"It was cute Dexter, what did you expect me to do?"  
  
Dexter thought about it for a moment and yelled, "DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"  
  


**********************

  
  
Meanwhile, Zim and GIR reappeared not safe in their base, but on the set of The Puppet Pals! "Ooo, puppets!" GIR exclaimed.  
  
"Noooo!" Zim moaned. "I must have made some miscalculations!"  
  
"Hey, Puppet Pal Mitch!" Puppet Pal Clem said.  
  
"Yes, Puppet Pal Clem?" Puppet Pal Mitch replied.  
  
"I think somebody needs a bonk on the head!"  
  
"I agree with you, Puppet Pal Clem!"  
  
Both of the puppets took out bonk sticks started bonking Zim and GIR on their heads. GIR was thrilled! Zim on the other hand muttered, "Foolish puppets! Some day, I will destroy your stupid puppet show!"  
  
  
THE END?  


* * *

  
You just _hope _it's the end! And so do I. But I am crazy! Crazy! And I like GIR! And Dexter's Lab and Invader Zim have nothing to do with each other unless you _are_ crazy! Crazy! Crazy! So there might be more! Nooooo!   
  



End file.
